I Want To Spend Christmas With You
by Fluffysenpai
Summary: Tino and Berwald want to spend Christmas with each other. But since it takes Tino all night to deliver presents as Santa, that could never happen. But this year, Berwald has a plan. One-shot, human names used.


**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I got bored and managed to write another one-shot! This one includes Berwald and Tino! Also, I think I failed at trying to write the way Berwald speaks, but I did my best and hopefully you'll be able to understand him. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Tino was panicing. Christmas was almost here. Normally, Tino was very cheery (more than usual) around Christmas time but this year was different. He really wanted to spend this Christmas with Berwald, but since it took all night to deliver presents as Santa, the little Finnish nation could never return home on time to spend the day with his husband.<p>

Tino loved being Santa, he really did. Bringing joy to all the boys and girls around the world. But he needed to find a way to get home on time and so far came up with nothing.

Meanwhile, Berwald had been hard at work. He too wanted to spend Christmas with his wonderful "wife." The Swedish man had been trying to make some modifications for Tino's sleigh so that he'll be able to deliver the presents faster. He included a present shooter so that Tino could put presents in one end and they would shoot out the other end into the correct chimney. Berwald even added a screen that could calculate where the presents would land and even had a lists of all the boys and girls and whether they were naughty or nice. With these modifications, Tino would be able to get home several hours earlier and will be able to spend Christmas with Berwald.

But Tino didn't know about the modifications yet and after Berwald was finished he would tell him. At first he wanted to surprise Tino, but then what if Tino got mad at him because Berwald didn't say anything about the modifications? So Berwald decided that honesty is always the best thing in a marriage. He finished the modifications and got up from his work area to go see his wonderful "wife."

Tino was going through his lists and making sure everything was in order. As he was about to move on to the next list, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"T'no?"

"Berwald!"

Tino greeted Berwald with a kiss on the lips and Berwald happily kissed him back.

"T'no. I w'nt to sh'w ya s'm'th'ng."

"Okay."

"F'll'w me."

Berwald unwrapped his arms from Tino's waist and grabbed the Finn's small hand and held it in his own. Berwald then lead Tino to his work area.

"It's my sleigh."

"Y's. I m'd' s'm' m'd'f'c't'ons to it. N'w ya c'n d'l'v'r yer pr's'nts f'st'r."

"Really? Thank you Berwald!"

"Yer w'lc'm' T'no."

"What are the modifications?"

"I'll t'll ya."

Berwald explained all the modifications to Tino and how they all worked. Tino became very excited. He had such a wonderful husband.

"This is amazing! I love you Berwald!"

"I l've ya too T'no."

Berwald pressed a kiss onto Tino's lips and Tino kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck while Berwald had his arms wrapped around the Finn's small waist.

After a few moments, Berwald and Tino hat to separate for air. Tino still had a huge smile on his face and was not panicing anymore. The problem of trying to come up with a way of coming home faster was solved. All thanks to his wonderful husband.

When it was time to go around the world, Tino loaded up his sleigh and gave Berwald a quick kiss on the lips before getting in and taking off into the sky.

When Tino arrived above the first house he loaded the presents into the present shooter and just like that could move on to the next house. This was so much easier and a real time saver.

It usually took Tino all night to do his job. But this time he finished in only a few hours. He could finally return home and spend Christmas with Berwald.

Tino landed his sleigh at home and went inside. He found Berwald in bed waiting for him.

"T'no! Yer b'ck!"

"I finished so much faster than I thought I would and it's all thanks to you! Now we can spend Christmas together!"

Tino sat down on the bed next to Berwald and Berwald put his arm around his "wife's" shoulder.

"M'rry Chr'stm's T'no."

"Merry Christmas Berwald."

Tino placed a kiss on Berwald's lips. Now that Tino was home, he and Berwald were about to have the best Christmas of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this one-shot didn't suck but it was something I wanted to write. Don't forget to review and Happy Holidays to everyone!<strong>

**Berwald's Translations (just in case you need them)**

"**Tino?"**

"**Tino. I want to show you something."**

"**Follow me."**

"**Yes. I made some modifications to it. Now you can deliver your presents faster."**

"**You're welcome Tino."**

"**I'll tell you."**

"**I love you too Tino."**

"**Tino! You're back!"**

"**Merry Christmas Tino."**


End file.
